Kiss Me
by sadierox
Summary: Zoya's boyfriend turns out to be a jerk and in the bar she meets a guy, handsome and dashing and the one which gets her knickers in a twist! they drink, they kiss and well one thing leads to another.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Kiss Me ~**

**The loud blaring music and overly crowded room was suffocating her, what irritated her to the core was that girl Tanveer who was all over her boyfriend like a rash. She was wearing the most provocative dress that left nothing for imagination. It was dangerously low cut and strapless that showed off her cleavage and the dress was so short that if she bent then she would flash her underwear. That's only if she was wearing any.**

**Zoya made a face at that thought.**

**How much she hated desperate bimbos like Tanveer. She looked at her boyfriend with disgust and walked off to the bar.**

"**Martini, with olives and make it dirty." She gave her order and then looked at her boyfriend again. They looked ready to fuck each other right then and there. She felt like gagging! **

**Her boyfriend looked at her a with a smirk and winked. She narrowed her eyes and averted her gaze.**

_**Congratulations Zoya your boyfriend turned out to be a freaking douchebag.**_

**She scanned the crowd and looked at the couples dancing. If only she would call being handsy with your partners as 'dancing'! All she could see was people behaving like horny teenagers, groping at each other. **

**Her gaze fell on a man – a very handsome man sitting all alone at the farthest corner of the bar. She was surprised to see a man as hot as him all alone with no girls mooning over him. She smirked and walked up to him.**

**oOo**

**He was bored and he was not interested in all those girls who were practically ready to give him a free lap dance. After getting nothing but ignorance from this Greek god in guise of a man, even they had given up and walked away with a heavy heart.**

**He was munching on the peanuts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.**

**He turned around to see a very beautiful and mesmerizing woman. Due to some unknown reason he couldn't take his eyes off her angelic heart-shaped face. He felt like drowning in those doe-like eyes lined with kohl and he had a sudden urge to kiss those pouty red lips of hers.**

**His eyes scanned her from top to bottom. She didn't look like those other girls, she was different. Her dress was decent yet sexy outlining her every curve.**

**She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her killer dimples.**

"**Can I buy you a drink?" she asked in a soft husky voice.**

**He smirked, **

"**Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"**

"**Yeah well since you didn't I thought I'd ask you." She shrugged casually.**

"**I didn't notice you before but now I have. Let me buy you a drink. Come have a seat." He patted at the vacant seat next to him.**

"**What would you like to have?" he asked.**

"**I'll have a cosmopolitan."**

"**And I'll have the same." He told the bartender.**

**Zoya raised her eyes in amusement,**

"**I'd never take you for a man who would drink girly drinks."**

"**Drinks don't define my manliness." He gave her one of those lop-sided grin.**

_**They sure don't. **_

**Zoya checked him out. She had to admit he was Adonis himself! His sharp features, well-toned body and his strong muscular arms. Damn he was hot!**

"**Are you alone?" his question snapped her out of her reverie and the smile on her face was replaced with a grimace.**

"**Um… can you see the guy sitting on the lounger behind me with a scantily-clad girl straddling him?" she pointed towards her now ex-boyfriend.**

**He looked at the direction she was pointing and saw the guy she was talking about who was too busy fondling the girl's ass.**

**He looked back at Zoya and sighed,**

"**Your boyfriend's a jerk and the girl is clearly a whore. It's his loss and my gain!" he raised his glass in a silent toast and took a sip of his drink.**

"**Ok I know we've just met but can I ask you a favor?"**

"**Shoot!" he kept his drink down.**

"**Kiss me." She grinned.**

"**Pardon?" he thought he misheard her.**

"**I said kiss me."**

**He cocked his head to his side, his sculptured sensual lips curled in a smirk and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.**

"**With pleasure!" he whispered huskily – seductively. He cupped her face with one hand and with his other hand he grabbed her hair, yanking it down, bringing her face up and placed his lips firmly on his soft ones.**

**He wasted no time and demanded access, his tongue explored her mouth gently. Her tongue tentatively stroked his, joining him into this slow, erotic dance. Without breaking the kiss he stood up and made her stand on her feet as well.**

**He came closer to her, leaving no gaps between and grinded his erection against her belly. Zoya moaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness press on to her. Her hand found it's way into his hair and she pulled it gently driving him insane.**

* * *

**A/N – Bwahahaha I know cliffy right? I'm evil! Don't worry it has another part which I'll update only and only if I get super good response!**

**Warning beforehand – the next part will be what you all are expecting! You know what I mean.**

**Not proof-read it!**

**Comments and likes please! Only then I'll update or else I'm leaving it here. *evil smirk***


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**FIRE! That was the word that perfectly described this slick, hot meeting of their mouths. She had lost control of her own body. She didn't know how her legs didn't buck beneath her. Her stomach was in knots, her skin was ablaze with a sensation so intense that she'd never felt before. She could feel a dull ache in her stomach.**

**He angled her mouth for deeper penetration. He couldn't seem to get enpugh of her. She tasted of cointreau and lime and cranberry, everything that's there in a cosmopolitan and that made her all the more intoxicating.**

**He needed her! He needed to get inside her!**

**He broke the kiss and rested his head against hers as they both gaspedfor air.**

**"Your place or mine?" he muttered in a hoarse voice.**

**Zoya chuckled at the cliched question and replied,**

**"Whose is nearer?"**

**"Well the nearest place here is the maintainance closet!" He said, his voice smoky and sinful.**

**"What are we waiting for, christmas?" She raised her well-plucked eyebrows.**

**He gave her a wicked smile. He picked her up, hoisted her on his shoulder, caveman style and walked towards the maintainance closet.**

**Once there he placed her on the ground and kissed her with a passion that was so carnal. He pushed her against the wall and let his hands wander.**

**He kissed her cheeks, her jaws, her collarbone. He buried his hands in her brown cascades, her hair smelt of jasmine. With a growl he took possession of her mouth, kissing her again and again! He kissed her with a hunger that was both overwhelming and intensely exciting.**

**Man this guy can make someone come with just a kiss! Zoya thought.**

**Zoya arched her back as she felt his hand move under the skirt of her dress.**

**He caressed her inner thigh and his fingers made their way towards her hot, wet core in an insanely slow pace. He heard her breath catch in her throat as his fingers played on her dampened core, sending sharp shocks of burning sensation through her entire body.**

**Zoya groaned, she thought she might die in this sweet intimacy. 'Death by orgasm' an apt phrase by the French!**

**His long fingers continued to work their magic on her while he showered her face with hot, open-mouthed kisses. he lowered her dress revealing the top of her breasts and palmed one of her soft mounds, pulling them, kneading them, stroking them, kissing them, making her go wild as she groaned loudly.**

**"You're so hot and wet for me." he whispered throatily and kissed the nape of her neck.**

**He could feel her insides quivering and he knew she was close. His fingers moved faster.**

**"Come for me. Now!" His words were her undoing and she let it go, coming hot and heavy on his fingers.**

**Without wasting much time he lifted the hem of her skirt, unbuckled his pants and entered her sheathing himself deep inside her with one smooth thrust. She let out a breathless cry and got lost in the sensation of being filled.**

**She met him, thrust to thrust driving each other towards their nirvana. He increased his pace as he knew he wouldn't last any longer but he wanted them to come together.**

**"Are you close?" He asked in a rasped voice.**

**She nodded . The intensity making it difficult for to speak.**

**He increased his rhythm. He felt her tighten around him. He brought his thumb to stroke her c******s and buried himself deep into her and let go.**

**The climax was mindblowing and shattered them, leaving them breathless. Zoya slumped on the ground along with him.**

**"By the way you didn't tell me your name." Zoya whispered after she had recovered from the aftermath of this sweet and intoxicating intimacy.**

**"Asad Ahmed Khan." He smiled into her neck.**

**"Zoya Farooqui." she said while standing up. she adjusted her dress while Asad fixed his pants.**

**"I'm not done with you yet. Come to my place. Spend the night with me." He pulled her close to him.**

**"I don't think I can walk after two teeth clenchingly mindblowing orgasms." she giggled and placed her hand on his chest.**

**"I'll carry you." saying that he again picked her up over his shoulder and walked out towards his car.**

* * *

**~ Fin!**

**A/N - So heres the part ya'll have been waiting for. I don't know if i'm good enough in writing eroticas, there are far better writers on the forum! Anyhoo do tell me in your comments where it was good? bad? hot? not hot? i know it was too short and i'm sorry! i'll update my SS 'woh actually' soonish so i hope that might compensate for that**

**not proof-read it! **

**Comments and likes pleasee!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning After

oOo

APOV

I opened my eyes as the sun rays hit my face. I blinked a few times and hid my face in her hair. I inhaled her sweet flowery fragrance, she smelled of jasmine and well, me! I tightened my hold on her and smiled in her hair as the events of last night ran through my mind. Last night was the best night of my life so far. It wasn't just sex, it was her, Zoya! She was irresistible, beautiful and she had the ability to blow my mind.

She groaned in her sleep and wiggled, her derriere grinding into me and making me hard instantly. Damn I can never get enough of her. We practically spent the entire night making love, yet last night felt too short. I sat up on the bed, careful not to wake her and admired her beauty. She looked absolutely breathtaking as the white satin sheets were wrapped around her, covering her body and entangled between her legs like a weed. She is Aphrodite!

She turned and lay on her back, her movement made the sheets to slide a little revealing her bosom. I groaned, I placed myself between her legs and slid the sheets higher. I smirked, _'Time to wake up sweetheart'._

I caressed her nub lightly which elicited a low moan from her. I smiled and pressed my thumb on her clit. I could feel her shudder, I was surprised she hadn't woken up yet. This girl slept like a log. I can't blame her, last night's shenanigans were enough to drain her energy. I looked at her, she was beautifully sore. I dipped my head a little, inhaling her scent. I'm not gonna say she smelled of flowers and sunshine, that would be a downright lie! But she smelled amazing in her own way.

I kissed her core and felt her wet already. I chuckled, she was just as sex-crazed as me!

oOo

ZPOV

It was a dream, a beautiful _wet _dream! I was with Asad, don't know where exactly. My mind was more focused on the sensations that coursed through my body as his fingers worked magic on me. Those long, long fingers, rubbing my nub, increasing the rhythm then lowering the pace. I squirmed in pleasure. It all felt so real. I could feel my insides quivering as he slid two fingers inside me. I moaned as his finger was soon replaced by his tongue. I felt his tongue lapping up my juices. Wait, I _felt?_ What the-

I opened my eyes and saw his face between my legs. I blushed as I realized that it was actually happening. It was no wet dream. I opened my mouth to say something but ended up moaning loudly when his thumb rubbed on my clit. I threw my head back and closed my eyes as I felt my climax nearing.

"A-A-Asad!" I moaned his name as I came hard.

I flopped on the bed as I tried to get my breathing back to normal and heartbeat normal. Asad crawled up beside me and crushed his body with mine.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey yourself! What was that?" I rubbed his back.

"You've been sleeping for a while so I thought it's time to wake you up." He chuckled and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

"Well that certainly was a nice way to wake someone up. I could get used to it." I bit my tongue as soon as I said that. I felt him stiffen and break the hug to look at me.

_Oh boy!_ What did I just say!

oOo

APOV

I stared at her as my mind registered what she just said. Did she indirectly hint me that she didn't mind spending more time with me? I looked at her horrified expression and chuckled. I pulled her closer to me and smashed my lips with hers. She was shocked and didn't react, I bit her lip and that gave me the response I needed. She kissed me back with equal passion and fervor. The kiss was intense and passionate, neither of us wanted to break the kiss but we parted when there was need for oxygen. She kept her eyes closed. I kissed her eyes, asking her to open them. She opened her eyes and looked at me with that cute pout.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I leaned towards her, our foreheads touching.

"But we only just met." She furrowed her brows. I smoothed them with my thumb and then moved it down tracing her cheeks, her chin, her lips which were slightly swollen.

"I'm not asking you to marry me! Just be my girlfriend, let's see where this goes." I rubbed her arms trying to soothe the tense muscles.

She entwined her fingers with mine and replied,

"Ok!"

"Ok?" I asked.

"Ok!" she confirmed and kissed me, sealing the deal.

The kiss slowly turned passionate and one thing led to another. I came on top of her but she turned me over so that now she was on top of me. I saw her evil smirk and knew she was on to something.

"I guess it's time to return the favor back!" she winked and trailed her hands over my stomach and slowly down on my shaft. I groaned as she gave it a light squeeze. I placed my hand on top of hers and showed her what to do, I soon left her hand but her hand stayed on me, mirroring what I showed. I closed my eyes and let the amazing sensation overpower me.

She lowered her head and took me in her mouth. My mouth formed a complete 'O'. This girl would never fail to surprise me. I bucked my hips and she took me completely. Didn't she have any gag reflex? When I knew I couldn't last any longer I held her by her shoulders and pulled her up to kiss her. I flipped her over and entered her in one smooth thrust. She moaned and groaned and met me thrust by thrust.

"Harder." She moaned.

"No baby I want it slow." I whispered in her ears and bit her ear lobe. I could feel her nails digging on my back. I kept sliding in and out of her and we lost ourselves in this sweet passionate love making.

I increased the rhythm and kept kissing her face, her neck, her shoulder, the hollow of her neck, the valley between her breasts. I felt her tighten around me and we soon exploded together. This is perfect, we are perfect, together!

The End!

oOo

* * *

**Man, when was the last time i updated it? I'm really sorry for neglecting this story! **

**Leave me some love! This was the last and final chapter!**

**Love,**

**Sadie!**


End file.
